The present invention relates to an improved striping device of the type which is used to lay a stripe of material, such as paint, onto a surface.
In the past, various types of striping devices have been known. These devices generally included a striper wheel having an outer serrated surface which was journalled on a housing which was in communication with a container of paint or the like. Representative prior art stripers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 342,484, 1,965,753, 2,582,861, 2,721,347, 3,359,590, 3,448,722 and 2,816,308. However, the prior art striping devices were subject to certain shortcomings, namely, the fact that there was leakage along the side of the striper wheel which caused the paint to be laid on a surface in an uneven manner and to also drip thereon. In addition, the use of serrations of uniform depth on the outer periphery of the wheel also contributed to the laying of an uneven stripe. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.